conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Tir na Féichthbhann
The Baronetcy of Tir na Féichthbhann is a baronetcy located on the southern tip of the peninsula of the Rockallic viscountcy of An Uinnia. The baronetcy contains the two cities Féichtbhann Ó Dhéase and Féichthbhann Ó Nuardh, various other villages, Rockall's largest port, and a number of rivers, forests, and islands. With 231,736 inhabitants, Tir na Féichthbhann is the most populous baronetcy of An Uinnia. It gained its current composition in 1999 following the An Uinnia Reorganisation of Baronetcies Act (1999), when the baronetcies of Féichthbhann Ó Dhéase, Féichthbhann Ó Nuardh, Éuimith na Chearraigh, Máragláisea, Aolaillan and Céilgearraich were fused to form a single baronetcy with its seat in Féichthbhann Ó Dhéase. Féichthbhann Ó Dhéase is also the capital of An Uinnia. The baronetcy is home to a large number of confederate, national and viscountcial governmental, executive and judicial institutions, amongst them the Supreme Court of An Uinnia, the Parliament of An Uinnia, The Earl's Most Loyal Institute of Maritime Studies, The Earl's Most Loyal Revenue and Exchequer, the Seafaring Confederate Council of State and Viscountcial Ministers, and the Seafaring Confederate Archive. Also located in the baronetcy are several faculties of the University of An Uinnia, most notably the faculty of Maritime Studies and the faculty of History. History Creation of the baronetcy The legislature of the recently newly formed viscountcy of An Uinnia, which was formed in 1994 when the viscountcies of Northern An Uinnia and Southern An Uinnia merged, felt that it was necessary to form new, larger baronetcies to improve the administrative and limited legislative powers of the baronetcies. After much heated debate, it was decided in 1996 that the baronetcies of Féichthbhann Ó Dhéase, Féichthbhann Ó Nuardh, Éumith na Chearraigh, Máragláisea, Aolaillan en Céilgearraich would form a new baronetcy. The proposed merger saw especially strong opposition from the baronetcy of Céilgearraich, which was located very close to the border of the baronetcy of Féichthbhann Ó Dhéase and threatened by urban expansion from that city. It expressed the fear that, with the proposed merger, the city of Féichthbhann Ó Dhéase would urbanise the land surrounding the village, which the baronetcy had fought against viciously during the previous few decades. The clash made it all the way before the Supreme Court of An Uinnia, which ruled in favour of the Céilgearraich. With the support of the Supreme Court, Céilgearraich convinced viscountcial lawmakers to add a clause to the law creating the new baronetcies that protected the land that belonged to the village from any urban development. The legislature of An Uinnia passed the An Uinnia Reorganisation of Baronetcies Act (1999) on 22 April, 1999, and the baronetcies were merged on 1 January 2000. Name The councils of the baronetcies spent three years agreeing on a name for the new baronetcy. The baronetcies of Féichthbhann Ó Dhéase and Féichthbhann Ó Nuardh preferred the name Féichthbhann, Éumith na Chearraigh and Céilgearraich preferred Déasecearraighan ("Southern Rocks" or "Southstones"), Máragláisea preferred Gléoinncóste ("Coast of Valleys"), and Aolaillan preferred Déase-h-áillan ("Southern Cliffs" or "Southcliffs"). The viscountcy of An Uinnia proposed the names Rín na nOichte hÓ Dhéase and Déaserín, both of which were unanimously rejected by the baronetcy councils. Eventually the baronetcies settled on following the example of Tir na Dinis Mhólanne and chose the name Tir na Féichthbhann, literally the "Land of Féichthbhann". In 2015, a number of opposition parties on the baronetcy councils, namely the Liberal Party, the Social-Democrats and the Christian-Democrats, tabled a motion calling for the baronetcy's name to be changed to Mára n-í'n Oichte, literally "Seas at Night", after a famous 18th-century poem of the same name by the poet Cearle Mannagh, describing and praising the beauty of the area at night. The motion enjoyed the support of the Green Right, Green Left, Labour and the Liberal-Democrats, and was therefore passed by the council. The baronetcy is planned to be renamed on 1 February 2017. Geography Subdivisions Education Located in Tir na Féichthbhann are a large number of primary schools, secondary schools, and institutions associated with the University of An Uinnia. There are 22 primary schools located in the baronetcy, of which 18 are run by the viscountcy. The other four are two , one Confederate primary school, and one Christian school. There are eight schools providing secondary education, all of them located in either Féichthbhann Ó Dhéase or Féichthbhann Ó Nuardh. This includes one Montessori secondary school and one Confederate secondary school. Pupils from Éumith na Chearraigh have to take the train to either Féichthbhann Ó Dhéase or Féichthbhann Ó Nuardh, whilst pupils from the smaller villages in the eastern part of the baronetcy have to take school buses. Pupils in Aolaillan go to school in neighbouring Fareoiseanceann. The baronetcy houses over 40 separate buildings that are directly or indirectly associated with the University of An Uinnia, including the Rectorate, four faculties, a number of larger departments, the University Hospital of Southern An Uinnia, and the university library and archives. A large number of these buildings are located in and around the Old City Centre of Féichthbhann Ó Dhéase and can be easily reached with public transport. Other buildings are located elsewhere in Féichthbhann Ó Dhéase and Féichthbhann Ó Nuardh, and there is also a department in Éumith na Chearraigh. Culture Transport Rail The eastern and southern parts of Tir na Féichthbhann are served by the Purple Line, which provides a direct connection to An Bha nan Éirith Ghréine hÓ Dhéase. There are two Stopper stations (Féichthbhann Ó Nuardh and Éumith na Chearraigh), and one Intercity station (Féichthbhann Ó Dhéase). Another railway station, Ceuin na nUinnia, will open in May 2017 and see an irregular service coinciding with the arrival of passenger ferries. Bus The baronetcy is covered by an extensive bus network, with 14 lines serving the urban areas of Féichthbhann Ó Dhéase and Féichthbhann Ó Nuardh and an additional dozen regional lines. There are two main bus stations: the bus station located next to Féichthbhann Ó Dhéase railway station, and the bus station located on the Market of Seas in the Old City Centre. BLS Lines 614 and 615 also begin and depart from Féichthbhann Ó Dhéase, calling at both bus stations. Roads Category:Baronetcies of An Uinnia